


Он больше не вернется к ней

by Viktorie_the_frog



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, Seduction, Tricksters, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktorie_the_frog/pseuds/Viktorie_the_frog
Summary: Пэйринг должен быть достаточным предупреждением.
Relationships: Owen Harper/Janet
Comments: 2





	Он больше не вернется к ней

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/gifts).
  * A translation of [He Never Went Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227562) by [darthhellokitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/pseuds/darthhellokitty). 



Джек все еще был непонятно где, и Оуэн обнаружил, что шутки, флирт и чистый магнетизм их лидера делали многое для ослабления напряженности которая возникала в Хабе. Оуэн мог сказать совершенно безобидную вещь, типа того, что было бы неплохо если бы Тош одолжила Гвен свою блузку, потому что она пошла бы ей больше, и если бы Джек не сменил тему (обычно на рассказ о каком-нибудь маловероятном сексуальном приключении, которое, как он утверждал, у него было), то девушки действительно бы разозлились на него. А затем Янто бросал бы на него эти грязные взгляды, и Оуэн правда не хотел выяснять, был ли он вооружен. Янто больше нравился Оуэну, когда он думал, что он просто кофейный мальчик с привилегиями. 

Поэтому сейчас Оуэн обедал в одиночестве в одной из пустых клеток, где было тихо, прохладно и никто не сердился на него. 

Обычно там чертовски шумно, Джанет рычала и прыгала у двери камеры, но в последнее время она была странно подавлена. Рядом не было других вивиллов которым она могла бы сопереживать, поэтому Оуэн предполагал, что она в унынии. С ней было гораздо легче, когда она не скалила зубы. Естественно, она все еще была безобразной, она была вивиллом в конце концов, но Оуэн считал, что для другого вивилла она была бы вполне подходящей. 

Однажды Оуэн услышал странный вздох из ее камеры. Она смотрела в его направлении и громко принюхивалась с полузакрытыми глазами. Она выглядела так будто унюхала что-то вкусное. 

Оуэн передал ей кусочек картошки через вентиляционную щель. Джанет дотянулась до него, взяла, понюхала и откусила кусочек. Она наклонила голову вбок, будто пытаясь решить нравится ей это или нет, а затем, издав счастливый звук, съела его полностью и после этого облизала пальцы смешным розовым языком, как котик. 

\- Бедняжка, тебе понравилось, да? Держи еще одну, все равно я не собираюсь доедать. 

После этого он обедал с Джанет почти каждый день. Они оба сидели на полу, прислоняясь к разделявшей их прозрачной стене, и Оуэн предлагал вивиллу все в чем она казалась заинтересованной. Какой бы фигней для вивиллов ее бы не кормил Янто, ей однозначно нравилось разнообразие; она с удовольствием съела половинку сэндвича с индейкой, и ей определенно нравилась диетическая кола. Она скорчила ужасную гримасу - даже ужаснее чем обычно - когда попробовала шоколад, но, когда Оуэн дал ей огурчик, она, казалось бы, впала в транс от удовольствия. Осчастливить Джанет было легко. 

Они иногда разговаривали. Ну, Оуэн разговаривал; Джанет пристально слушала и будто соглашалась. Он рассказывал ей о том, как прошел его день, или о ночи проведенной в клубах, и она смотрела на него, как бы говоря: “Продолжай, и что было дальше?”. Ее взгляд заставлял Оуэна думать, что она была... не человеком, но возможно чем-то вроде примата. Она умела думать. Это заставляло Оуэна чувствовать себя немножко скверно из-за того, как он обращался с вивиллами после того, как присоединился к Торчвуду. 

Как-то раз, после того как они вместе съели по пончику, Джанет приложила свою - руку? лапу? нет, это определенно была рука - к прозрачной стене, касаясь одной из вентиляционных щелей. Оуэн приложил руку к своей стороне стены так, что их ладони немного соприкасались. Ладонь Джанет была теплой, и он почувствовал, как на мгновение его накрыла волна непонятных приятных чувств. 

Оуэн чувствовал себя хорошо весь оставшийся день - как будто у него был небольшой секрет, о котором больше никто не знал. Только он и Джанет. 

После крайне странной переписки с Янто, Оуэн взял на себя ответственность за обычное кормление Джанет. Иметь причину видеться с ней немного чаще было прекрасно. Они касались друг друга через вентиляционные щели, и с каждым разом это все больше нравилось Оуэну. 

В одну ночь он задержался, работая над способами противодействия новому инопланетному вирусу, пока все остальные не ушли из Хаба (даже Янто, который, как думал Оуэн, спал здесь, вполне возможно у Джека под столом). Он уже собирался уходить, когда услышал странный тихий вздох, настолько слабый, что он в общем то не должен был его слышать. Он сразу же спустился к Джанет и обнаружил, что она сидела в углу и выглядела печально (насколько понял Оуэн). Она встала чтобы прислониться обеими руками к прозрачному барьеру. Оуэну нравилось, что она была немного выше него. 

Все это было не только из-за того, как ощущались ее руки, теплые и мягкие, и даже не от того, что Оуэн чувствовал, когда они так соприкасались. Это было выражение ее лица. Оуэн больше не думал ни о когтях, ни о клыках. Он просто ввел код разблокировки камеры Джанет, сел рядом с ней и положил руку ей на плечо. Они сидели на полу друг рядом с другом, и когда она прислонилась к Оуэну, он был поражен глубоким всепоглощающим чувством покоя, тепла и чего-то большего. 

Все произошло быстро, по крайней мере так казалось Оуэну, когда он думал об этой ночи позже. Они лежали на полу, друг напротив друга, обмениваясь легкими, любопытными прикосновениями. Футболка и джинсы Оуэна вместе с комбинезоном Джанет оказались на полу. В любом случае то, что вивиллы носили одежду, не имело никакого смысла, Оуэн не был удивлен что под комбинезоном ничего не было. 

Джанет была теплой, и светлые чешуйки на ее груди и животе делали ее похожей на самую большую и хорошенькую сумочку из крокодильей кожи в мире. Это было невероятно, когда Оуэн прижался к ней. Бóльшие и более грубые чешуйки на ее спине создавали интересный контраст. Она издавала тихие благодарные звуки, когда он целовал ее шею и гладил ее бока, и Оуэну стало интересно что же нравилось вивиллам на самом деле. 

Он знал достаточно чтобы понимать, что некоторые части Джанет были созданы для чего-то в корне отличного от того, что было у него, поэтому секс даже не рассматривался как вариант, но он спал с достаточным количеством девушек чтобы знать, что это не единственное что им нравится. 

У нее там было что-то вроде клапана, как у ящерицы, и когда Оуэн дотронулся до нее снаружи него, она замерла, а потом растаяла. Она перевернулась на спину, извиваясь, когда он исследовал ее сначала пальцами, а потом языком. 

Она была влажной, но совсем не похожей на женщину. Она была на вкус как лакрица. Внутри нее были три очень нежных и чувствительных отростка, когда он слегка посасывал их, они немножко увеличивались, и Джанет начинала постанывать, говоря ему что он все делал правильно. Он поднес одну руку ко входу, находящемуся за ними, и начал поглаживать, и она взбесилась, подаваясь к нему быстрыми, ритмичными толчками. Она издала звук, который он никогда до этого не слышал ни от одного вивилла, своего рода пронзительный, дрожащий вопль, он почувствовал, как плоть сжалась вокруг его руки, а затем Джанет в экстазе свалилась на пол, тяжело дыша. 

Оуэн ухмыльнулся. Ему нравилось производить такой эффект на девушек. 

Она смотрела, лениво и удивленно, на то, как он справлялся со своим собственным возбуждением, почти как запоздалая мысль. То, как она сходила с ума от того, что он с ней делал, звуки, которые она издавала - Оуэну не понадобилось много времени чтобы кончить. Он лег рядом с ней, прижавшись к ее чешуйчатой спине, и они уснули. 

Наутро она исчезла - пробежала через Хаб, мимо пораженной этим Тош, которая только пришла. Оуэн успел одеться до того, как Тош спустилась чтобы узнать, как Джанет выбралась из клетки. 

Оуэн чувствовал себя глуповато. Джанет воспользовалась им, а он и не догадывался. Он правда не мог винить ее: она достаточно долго находилась там. Может ей удастся найти дорогу к себе подобным. Оуэн надеялся, что она будет вспоминать о нем с любовью. 

После этого он снова стал обедать наверху.


End file.
